Through The Rabbit-Hole
by jena-tomas
Summary: I wake up in a world not my own, in severe pain, and only a faint idea of where I ended up...Life just got a lot more interesting to say the least... This is a crossover of Hannibal (NBC T.V. Series), Charlie Countryman, Adam, with many, many references to Hannibal's background in Thomas Harris' novel "Hannibal Rising". This has male x male.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Rabbit-hole

or

Holy Fuck I'm in the World of Hannibal and Nigel Lector

Hi guys, it's gunna be a weird-ass foursome crossover between Hannibal, Hannibal Rising, Charlie Countryman, and Adam. It's gunna be a bumpy ride ya'll.

The first thing I notice as I struggled to open my eyes was a), I was hella fucking cold, and b), I was in about a foot of fuck-damn snow. "Just my luck, I'm either dead, or I got fucking kidnapped." Huffing, and generally just regretting my existence as a whole, I rolled over and inched my way over to a nearby tree. When I got as comfortable as possible against the rough bark, I finally took in my surroundings. "….Oh fuck me, I'm in a god-damn war-zone, and it's fucking snowing." Burned war-zone, and plane debris scattered the area. I deadpanned, of course, this is where I get sent lovely.

At this point, I'm pretty convinced that I died or some shit, and got sent somewhere. "Great… Lord give me strength… And please, either let them speak English, or let me speak whatever the Hell they speak."

I spent the next hour hobbling to the left of where I originally was...And I was fucking lost… "I'm gunna keep going until the Sun goes down, but if I get eaten by a fucking wolf or some-shit. Castiel, Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, and the motherfucking _**voice**_ of Cryoatic himself better be waiting for my ass." So here I am two and a half hours later, almost outta my mind with thirst and completely just fucking done in general. My legs ached, and I could feel my strength slowly leaving me.

Just when I was about to give up a just lay down in the snow, hoping that I wouldn't up and die, I saw heard footsteps coming from my left.


	2. Hello Little Lithuanian, Need a Hand?

Chapter Two: Well Hello, Little Lithuanian, Need a Hand?

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" I asked a kid, who was at most twelve years old, with another child around the same age on his back. When he heard my voice the kid instantly stopped moving, causing his bony, possibly emaciated, shoulders to dig into the stomach and chest of the other boy. Now realizing the discomfort he was causing the other child he relaxed his stance, but only minutely. He remained as rigid as possible given the state of his companion. We stood there, each sizing the other up. I already knew what his conclusion would be, I looked utterly wretched, clothes torn and bloodied, bruised arms and legs, I looked like I had just went toe-to-toe with Mike Tyson in his prime for ten minutes.

"Look, Kid, you and the one on your back only look a _**little**_ better than me, and I look fucked the fuck up." I told him as I finished observing him and moved on to the other child on his back. He didn't move, though he did relax his stance when he realized that I posed no threat to him, or his companion. I snorted at his bull-headness and limped towards him. When I finally reached him, he once again became rigid. His eyes, though vacant, were vicious… Like a rabid animal on the brink of starvation. "Kid, do you understand what I'm saying? It'd be a real bitch to have to learn a new language on the fly from a preteen." I asked complained while motioning pointlessly.

He stared at me for a long while, before nodding his head slightly. I felt a grin, one filled with equal bits humor and sarcasm, stretch across my face. "Good, so what language am I speaking? Russian? German? Romanian? Lithuanian?" I asked aloud, not really expecting him to answer me. So you can imagine my surprise when I hear him speak for the first time since our odd little encounter started. "Li..thu...thuan...ian." I spun around as fast as my body let me when I heard his cute little monotone stutter, and stare at him in shock. "Well holy fuck, you can talk!"

He huffed, and adjusts his twin, as he looks almost identical to the boy who I've now just dubbed Cutie-pie, and looks at me with a thoughtful expression for a moment before he grabs my hand. I look at our joined hands for a moment before I let loose an amused smirk. "You plan on using me as cannon-fodder if we get captured or some-shit don't you?" He didn't even have the courtesy to look ashamed, he didn't even blink as he nodded his head. "Fine, I can accept that. Just don't eat me in my fucking sleep, that shit is rude as fuck."


	3. How Ya Feelin' Sleepin Beauty?

Chapter 3:

Aren't you just a sweet little ray of sunshine?

"Hey kid, it's been an hour, you look like you're about to drop your brother and I'm about to fucking fall the fuck out. Sit down, I'll go and see if I can find some shelter… Or food. Either or." I muttered to the silent Lithuanian who was still holding my hand. He thought for a moment before he let go of my hand and walked over to a nearby tree. After gently leaning his twin against it he nodded at me. I grinned at him and started walking off. "I'll be back in about ten minutes, if I can't find anything we're just gunna make a god-damn igloo...Or Ice-fort."

Two minutes into the walk I found several animal boroughs which I made sure to mark before I moved on. Close by the boroughs were several bushels of blackberries. 'This is pretty fortunate,, Now I just need to find a shelter of some sort… I would just climb up a tree or some shit but the cutie-pie wouldn't be able to get his brother up there… And I really don't what to feel like shit and feel like _shit._ ' While I was thinking I came across a bigger borough, most-likely a den, big enough to comfortably fit five or so people.

"I really hope nobody is in here, I'd hate to have to choke a bitch… On second thought, let somebody be in here. I'm in a choke a bitch mood." I grumbled to myself as I explored deeper into the den. It was empty, and looked like a bear or someshit had been living in there, but not recently. I gave everything a once-over before nodding to myself and heading back to the children. It was darker than it had been before, but only minutely. I noted in passing that my markers were still there as I found my way back to the clearing than I left from.

"Come on Short-stack, I found a den big enough to fit all of us. And there were some kind of berries that I'm pretty sure were black berries close by, so we have something to hold us until I can go get us some meat." He nodded and I helped him with his brother. Several minutes later saw all of us nestled in the den and gorging on blackberries. I found out, by pure lovely chance, that Short-stack had a hatchet on him. I gladly took it and started a fire for us, because the Baltic country of Lithuania is hella fucking cold, and my Texan ass can't handle that kinda cold.

"What happened to you and your brother, Short-stack?" I asked after both of the boys were settled next to the fire. He just stared at me with a raised brow. "You don't have to give me details, just mime it." I said while rolling my eyes at the little pissant. Before he could respond, his brother groaned. Short-stack lurched towards him, but I held him back. "Don't touch him, wait a minute." I watched as the boy thrashed and moaned, his twin held securely in my arms. He also watched his brother intently.

After several minutes filled with pained groans and cries, he blearily opened his eyes. "Hanni….Hanni?!" I nodded to the now named twin and he hurried over to his twin. "Nn..Ni.. Nigel." Nigel's panicked movement subsided now that he knew where his brother was, and he latched onto Hanni's wrist. I moved closer to the brothers and passed Hanni several berries. "Go ahead and feed him, but slowly. Go to fast and he'll throw up." He nodded at me and fed Nigel one berry at a time.

As I supervised the feeding and gave Nigel little bits of snow to hydrate him a sense of maternal anger came over me. Hanni hovered over his sickly brother, mindful of his frailness and hesitant to touch him. "Hanni, you can touch him. If he survived being carried by your bony ass shoulders, a touch won't kill him. Just be gentle." I said while tapping his eyebrow. He glared and used his free hand to rub at his face, but moved closer to his brother and clasped his hand. Nigel hung on to his brother like a life-line.

A small smile spread across my face as I stood up. These boys were mine now...Fuck. I sighed and looked at the entrance of the den. "Hanni." He glanced up at me, and so did Nigel. "Watch your brother, I'm not going far. I need to cover the entrance to the den with enough snow to hide it from view. Something tells me you boys escaped from some major shit, and I'm not gunna be able to effectively deal with it as I am right now." I scan the area around the cave while I say this. It was snowing heavily so footprints wouldn't be a problem, and it also meant that our other footprints would be filled. Which is just what we needed, the boys are in no condition to fend for themselves and I'm gunna be fucked up for at least another day or two.

The boys both stiffened and after a moment Hanni nodded his head. I snort derisively and wave a hand at them. "Don't worry about the Fuckers you escaped from boys. I'm eight different kinds of crazy, and I ain't scared of dying. Let one of them motherfuckers come after ya while I'm here. I might die trying, but that'll at the very least give ya'll a chance to get the fuck outta here..." I trail off while heading outside. I started a few feet away from the entrance and started gathering snow. While I was covering the entrance I was reminded of the few times it snowed in the part of Texas I was taken from. Of how much fun it was to throw globs of it at friends, and the joy of a snow day. I already missed my home and I hadn't even been gone a day yet. I smiled sadly as I finished and stumbled my way back into the den, my legs, feet, and hands having gone numb.

I got as close to the fire as possible to try and warm my freezing limbs, slowly I could feel the cave start to warm up pleasantly. Just when I started to gain the feeling back in my hands and feet, I was surprised just moments later by two small bodies grouping close to me on each side. Neither Nigel or Hanni would look at me, refusing to acknowledge their act of kindness. A watery grin spread across my face and I wrapped my arms around both of them. Hanni stiffened further and his brother cringed and tried to jerk away. A few tears slipped down my face, but that did nothing to deter my smile. "Thank you, Boys." I said quietly while gently patting their heads. They relaxed little-by-little and I just sat there enjoying the moment. In the morning I would make a plan to get us out of war-torn Europe.


End file.
